


Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой или Как заставить Геральта петь

by Jane_Dragon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, OOC, Original Character(s), Police, Smoking, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Dragon/pseuds/Jane_Dragon
Summary: Модерн!AUЛютик и Геральт работают в полиции. Сборник драбблов о жизни двух встречающихся идиотов в современном мире.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	1. Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой, чеканной монетой...

**Author's Note:**

> СРАЗУ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЮ: ЛОГИКИ В ЭТОЙ РАБОТЕ НЕТ И НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТ. Если вы хотите обоснуй — вам не сюда. Это моя работа для расслабления, пишу, когда есть настроение и прилив вдохновения. Она больше всего для меня, чем для читателей, поэтому персонажи там живут по моей, не всегда понятной для других логике. Вот. Если вас это не пугает — велком, а если ищите обоснуй и грамотно прописанных персонажей — вас тут ждёт только разочарование.

Лютика в участке любили все. Да и как можно было не любить это голубоглазое солнышко, которое вечно что-то напевало себе под нос, лезло куда не просят и всяческими способами попадало в неприятности? Вот именно, никак. Так что, на работе ему было хорошо. Работа интересная, люди любят, чего ещё желать можно? Да ещё и парень прямо на рабочем месте объявился.

Угрюмая рожа помощника их шефа, Весемира, привлекла внимание юноши ещё в первый день. Как он выяснил позже, его звали Геральт и он был тут за главного, ибо самого начальника почти всегда не было на месте. Большая часть сотрудников обходила его по стеночке, а не боялись с ним заговаривать совсем немногие. В их числе были Ламберт, Эскель, Койон и Йен, его бывшая. Ну и, разумеется, сам Лютик. Каким-то чудом, он снискал расположение самой Йеннифэр, буквально королевы участка, которую боялись почти все, и смог присоединиться их небольшой, но шумной компашке. Пару раз он даже повстречал приёмную дочь Геральта, Цириллу, а проще Цири. Ламберт рассказал, что её бабушка была другом семьи и когда она умерла, Геральт стал заботиться о малышке.

Друзья Геральта его с радостью приняли и очень скоро он влился в их жизнь, постепенно узнавая все новые и новые вещи об объекте своего воздыхания. К примеру, у него была парочка милых прозвищ — Белый Волк, из-за специфического цвета волос и любви к этим серым хищникам, и Ведьмак. По словам Эскеля, в детстве он очень любил ведьм, а дворовые мальчишки задирали, вот и стал себя называть Ведьмаком, то есть ведьмой мужского пола. 

А потом Лютик по пьяни признался ему. Думал, что в лучшем случае проигнорирует, а в худшем скажет валить куда подальше, но Геральт взвалил его полубессознательную тушку на плечо и потащил к себе домой, где они и поговорили, когда алкогольные пары слегка развеялись. Так и начали встречаться. Потом Геральт рассказывал ему, смеясь, что его собственные друзья оказались предателями и в первый же день их официальных отношений все четверо (включая Йеннифэр!) подошли к нему по очереди и разными способами сказали одну и ту же вещь — сделаешь больно Лютику, мы сделаем тебе больней в десять раз.

На деле Геральт, как ни странно, оказался самой милой на свете булочкой с корицей. Он никогда не говорил о своих чувствах вслух, но зато всегда был готов показать на деле. Купить новые ботинки, потому что старые уже не выдерживали? Не проблема. Подвезти, когда надо? Без вопросов. Взять жить к себе, когда Лютика выперли со съемной квартиры? Собирай вещи, это не обсуждается, тем более Цири не против. 

Цирилла была волшебной. Тринадцатилетняя девочка с пепельными, слегка кудрявыми волосами, саркастичная, очень понимающая и добрая. Она предпочитала одеваться в чёрное и кожаное, но иногда в её голове что-то щёлкало и она одевала легкие летние платья. Цири вместе с Геральтом ходила на занятия по фехтованию, помогала Лютику писать тексты для песен, мирила их в случае чего, загоняла спать после тяжелого задания и вообще всячески освещала их совместное проживание.

Так они и жили, пока однажды, внезапно приехавшему Весемиру не пришло в голову отправить Лютика полицейским под прикрытием в какую-то преступную группировку, нарушавшую их спокойствие с завидным постоянством. Геральт пытался его отговорить, зная особенность своего парня попадать в неприятности на ровном месте, но Весемир есть Весемир — если ему в голову что-то пришло, можно уже даже не пытаться отговорить.

Вот он и отправился в банду, называвшую себя ,,Десять Колец’’. Их целью было ,,очищение’’ мира от всякой швали. В их понимании швалями считались представители ЛГБТ сообщества, девушки, заводившие, отношения с мужчинами другой национальности, бывшие порно-актрисы и прочие. Таких выслеживали через соцсети и отстреливали, как бездомных собак или кошек. Честно говоря, Лютику было довольно страшно там находиться, потому что он даже помыслить не мог, что будет, если они узнают, что он встречается с парнем. Благо, мудрая Йен нашла решение — он изображал отношения с её подружкой Трисс Меригольд. Надо сказать, что девушкой она была приятной и, возможно, несколько месяцев назад он и правда начал бы с ней встречаться. Но вместо Трисс он встретил угрюмую рожу своего Ведьмака и, в целом, был доволен этим. 

Дела в ,,Десяти Кольцах’’ продвигались неплохо. Его довольно длинные волосы скрывали наушник, по другую сторону которого сидел Геральт, в банде его полюбили, да и помогать своему парню было приятно. А потом он решил постричься. 

Только после выхода из парикмахерской он осознал масштаб проблемы. Наушник заметят! Слава Богу, Геральт уехал по делам, а Цири была на ночёвке у подружек, так что прибить незадачливого двойного агента было некому. Мысленно (и не очень) врезав себе по лбу, Лютик отправился спать, а затем прямиком на встречу, минуя участок и надеясь, что наушник никто не заметит. И, разумеется, удача повернулась к нему своей филейной частью.

— Это что у тебя в ухе? Прослушка? — подозрительно спросил бугай, с которым разговаривал Юлиан.

— Нет!— истерически завопил в трубку Геральт.

— Не-а, — послушно повторил за ним Лютик.

— А что тогда? 

— Э-э-э... — замялся юноша. — Музыку слушал. Ты знаешь, вообще жить без наушников не могу.

Из трубки послышались звуки фейспалма.

— Дай сюды, я тож тогда послушаю.

Лютик немного помедлил и протянул руку с наушником, напоследок услышав шипение Геральта. Бандит приложил устройство к уху и выжидающе уставился на парня. Тот нервно улыбнулся. Бугай сощурил глаза и двинулся в его сторону, как внезапно грянуло громкое:

— ВЕДЬМАКУ ЗАПЛАТИТЕ ЧЕКАННОЙ МОНЕТОЙ, ЧЕКАННОЙ МОНЕТОЙ ОУОУОУОУ ВЕДЬМАКУ ЗАПЛАТИТЕ, ЗАЧТЕТСЯ ВСЁ ЭТО ВА-А-А-А-А-АМ!.. — Геральт орал так, что было слышно на всю комнату. Лютик невольно заржал и тут же прикрыл это кашлем, притворяясь, что слюна не в то горло попала. Эх, Гера, Гера, нехорошо то как, песни своего парня воровать. Лютик это ему ещё припомнит! Мужчина ещё раз смерил его взглядом, вернул наушник, а потом неожиданно пробасил:

— А я тоже эту песню люблю. Необычный ты кавер нашёл. 

И оставил Лютика в гордом одиночестве.

В участок парень возвращался в приподнятом настроении. Геральт сидел в своём кабинете и пил воду с подозрительно валерьяночным запахом. Лютик заглянул ему через плечо, принюхался.

— Буэ, — скривился он, — валерьянка чтоль?

Геральт помассировал виски и ответил, сгребая его в медвежьи объятья.

— Я скоро с тобой не только валерьянку пить буду.

В комнату вошла Йеннифэр. Ей единственной (кроме Геральта) удавалось выглядеть божественно в простой полицейской форме. Она смерила взглядом сначала стриженного Лютика, потом усталого Геральта и, усмехнувшись, спросила:

— Наушник заметили? — ответом ей стал усталый вздох Геральта и виноватый Лютик. — Как выкрутился?

— Пел, — практически прошептал Ведьмак. Йен подняла бровь — не расслышала.

— Он пел, — повторил уже погромче Юлиан. Девушка хрюкнула в кулак, ткнула Лютика в плечо, говоря ему взглядом: ,,Ты обязан мне рассказать!’’ И снова стала серьезной.

—Ладно, некогда мне тут с вами валандаться, парни в бар зовут, я буду ждать в Плотве. 

— Почему бы и нет? — задал риторический вопрос Геральт, а потом внезапно нахмурился. — Только Цири позвоню.

— Цири уже там! — бросила Йеннифэр, выходя.

— Цири уже где?!


	2. Костюмированная вечеринка

После песенного вечера Геральта прошло уже несколько недель и двое сотрудников полиции ушли на заслуженный отпуск. Геральт, чтобы искать новые седые прядки в итак уже белых волосах, а Лютик, чтобы ржать над паникующим Геральтом и доставать Цириллу. И в целом, всё шло по плану. Он целыми днями бренчал на новенькой гитаре, которую ему подарил Гера, пил чай литрами, обнимался со своим уже-почти-мужем, писал тексты для новых песен, смотрел сериалы и радовался двум неделям вольной жизни. А потом наступил День Всех Влюблённых.

Цири задерживалась, хотя обычно её пунктуальности можно было бы позавидовать — дома она всегда была ровно в шесть, если не отпрашивалась куда-нибудь. Но сегодня она ни о чём не предупреждала, а уже восьмой час и на улице темно и холодно. Лютик говорил Геральту, что она скорее всего с парнем, рассказывала же про какого-то старшеклассника, Кагыра вроде, но и сам не особо верил в свои объяснения. Наконец, в дверном замке послышались звуки поворачивающегося ключа. Пара тут же поспешила к порогу. Там стояла Цири. На её левой скуле красовался огромный синяк, на лбу царапина, а шапки вообще не было, как и рюкзака с поясной сумкой. К тому же, она недавно плакала, что было заметно по покрасневшим глазам. Девочку била крупная дрожь и она поплотнее запахивала на себе чёрную кожаную куртку. Лютик жестом остановил Геральта, собиравшегося сказать что-то и отправил его на кухню, делать чай, пока он сам помогал Цирилле раздеться и подыскать сменную одежду. Потом он таки заставил её пойти на кухню, где уже ждала огромная кружка её любимого чая и миска с чипсами. Она сделала глоток чая и выжидательно уставилась на волнующихся парней. 

— Ну? — Поторопил её Геральт, — что случилось? 

Девочка вздохнула, повозила пальцем по лужице на столе и посмотрела на отца. Её взгляд говорил: ,,А можно я не буду рассказывать?’’ В ответ оба отрицательно покачали головами. Она снова вздохнула, прокашлялась и на одном дыхании выпалила: 

— Парни в школе узнали, что вы встречаетесь. — Лютик удивлённо поднял брови. Это было секретом только до того, как ,,Десять колец’’ ликвидировали. Цири, натолкнувшись на удивленные взгляды, вздохнула уже в третий раз и разъяснила: — Ну, у нас не очень толерантная школа. Парни сначала обзывались, а после конца занятий побили и отобрали деньги с проездным. 

Геральт сжал зубы, выдвинул нижнюю челюсть и прорычал:

— Имена.

Цирилла вздрогнула от этого первобытного, стального рыка, который напрямую угрожал безопасности тех, кто посмел тронуть его девочку. Лютик, видя ярость своего парня, успокаивающе погладил его по руке.

— Геральт, спокойно. Я бы и сам был бы не прочь прибить их, но ситуация не станет лучше, если полиция найдёт их изуродованные трупы где нибудь в переулке. А если дело поручат расследовать нам? Подожди пока, завтра пойдём к директору, а если это ничего не даст, тогда уже подумаем над применением грубой силы.

<Ведьмак шумно выдохнул через нос, сверкнул жёлтыми глазищами, будто намереваясь взять из комнаты именной меч и порешать ублюдков прямо сейчас, а потом внезапно предложил:

— Пасты с песто? 

***

Поздней ночью, когда Лютик встал попить воды, он услышал тихие всхлипы из комнаты девочки. Он тихонько приоткрыл дверь и шепотом спросил:

— Можно? 

Она кивнула, утирая покрасневшие от слёз глаза. Парень присел на край кровати и обнял её.

— Ну что ты? Расстроилась из-за этих ублюдков? Не надо, они не заслуживают твоих слов. Ты ж знаешь, только скажи и Гера их к хуям собачьим порвёт. Не плачь, пожалуйста. 

Цири уткнулась ему в плечо и тихо прошептала:

— Они значок сломали, — значок был её гордостью. Она делала его вместе с Лютиком и Геральтом. Ничего такого особенного, просто символ мира на фоне флага ЛГБТ. Бумажный рисунок, обклеенный скотчем и присобаченный к деревянной основе с булавкой. Девочка носила его везде, для неё он был неким символом, талисманом их маленькой, но крепкой семьи. Лютик хмыкнул.

— Нашла из-за чего расстраиваться! Тоже мне, значок. Я тебе обещаю, сделаем такой же, но в десять раз лучше! Успокоилась? — он подождал чуток и, получив кивок в подтверждение, продолжил, — а теперь спать, дорогая. Нам завтра всем с утра пораньше вставать. Рассказать тебе что нибудь? Или спеть?

— А споёшь ,,Чеканную монету’’? — тихо попросила она.

Лютик достал вторую гитару из под кровати девочки и пробежался пальцами по струнам. По ночной квартире разлились первые мягкие аккорды, а затем и слова.

— Когда скромняга бард отдыхал от дел... — пел он для свернувшейся калачиком Цири, для спящего Геральта, для себя и для затихшего ночного города, слушавшего незамысловатую балладу сквозь приоткрытое окно. 

***

На следующий день они отправились в школу вместе с Цириллой. Ученики немного странно на них косились, кто-то откровенно ржал, а девочка сжималась под мощной лапищей Геральта. Они довели её до класса и оставили там, сказав, чтобы звонила, если вдруг что.

Директор сначала странно косился на мрачного беловолосого мужчину со вздувшимися желваками и тяжелым взглядом убийцы, но кудряшки и ярко-синие глаза Лютика его быстро расслабили. Ему была предоставлена честь вести переговоры, потому что с ним люди шли на контакт легче, а Ведьмак с рожей, которой можно колоть орехи придавал словам веса в глазах окружающих.

— Видите ли, — начал он. — Наша дочь вчера пришла из школы с синяком. Она сказала, что ваши ученики избили её после занятий и отобрали рюкзак с кошельком и проездным. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы приняли какие-то меры, потому что ни я, ни мой муж терпеть это не собираемся.

— Я так понимаю, вы имеете ввиду Цириллу? — уточнил директор. Оба мужчины кивнули. — Умная девочка. Говорите, её избили? Чушь полная, в нашей школе все ученики толерантны. Ну, а если и правда... Я их и сам, в некотором роде понимаю. Видите ли, не все поддерживают ЛГБТ. Я сделаю ученикам выговор и оставлю их на отработки. Можем ли мы на этом закончить? Мне ещё надо подписать некоторые бумаги.

Встреча с директором не дала ровным счётом ничего. Этот лысый мудак просто очень вежливо послал их куда подальше. Геральт злобно фыркнул и спросил у Лютика:

— Вот теперь мы можем подумать над более жесткими мерами? 

Тот кивнул и как-то слишком кровожадно для себя усмехнулся.

— Конечно, дорогой. Жди гостей.

***

Тем же вечером в дверь позвонили. На пороге стояла Йеннифэр, чьи глаза метали молнии, а за её спиной Койон, Ламберт и Эскель со скрещёнными на груди руками. Йен хищно улыбнулась и сказала:

— Вы обратились к правильному человеку. Пора устроить костюмированную вечеринку, мальчики.

***

Следующим вечером, Джереми, Малкольм и ещё парочка их друзей как обычно зависали после школы. Дурочка Цирилла сегодня не пришла, видимо зассала после того, как её педики ничего не добились. Ещё бы! Джереми был любимчиком директора, а ещё у его семьи водились деньги, так что в таком исходе можно было даже не сомневаться. 

Они шли по улице рядом с круглосуточным магазинчиком, когда их внимание привлекла группа людей через дорогу. Их было пятеро. Впереди шла девушка в кружевном чёрном платье, по плечам которой разметались пышные волосы цвета воронова крыла. Рядом с ней шёл мужчина с белыми волосами, стянутыми в хвост. Он был одет в чёрную кожаную броню с серебряными заклёпками, а за его спиной висело два меча. Следом за странной парой шли ещё трое в такой же странной броне и с мечами, но разглядеть их Джереми не успел. К сожалению, беловолосого мужчину он узнал. Это был один из папаш-педиков, приютивших Цири. Судя по всему, пришли за ним. И мечи у них выглядели ну очень острыми... Вряд ли они был порезал его на кусочки прямо в городе, но рожи были уж слишком криминальными, поэтому Джереми принял единственно верное решение — бежать.


End file.
